Report 443
Report #443 Skillset: Skill: NexusDistortion Org: Shadowdancers Status: Rejected Nov 2010 Furies' Decision: We don't believe this to be necessary. Problem: Conflict, in general, suffers from the fact that several changes made throughout the months have accumulated to present a significant deterrent to basic raiding. This holds especially true with villages, which has one of the more dynamic conflict systems around, yet hampered by things such as unusuable rifts, enemy territory Prime deaths, and permanent nexus distortion. Compounded by the fact that to be able to participate in these conflict quests, things such as farmers, miners, geomyci and general Conquest governance, people practically need both pyramids and divinefires to get in let alone out, village conflict has come to a veritable standstill. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Treat village distortion as nexus distortion currently is - one hour long and a 500 power drain for the protection it gives, as opposed to its current cost yet nigh permanent status. This will still make nexus distortion a viable defense when needed, but will not cause a village to be a veritable stronghold 24/7 without any work done to upkeep it. Player Comments: ---on 11/10 @ 12:24 writes: I believe a better solution would be needed as it doesnt address the reasons why village and nexus distort are different. All it takes is for that one person to not know when to stop to cause what is percieved as grief and cause an uproar... see Narsrim. From the point of view of a defender and non raider, it sucks when a village is raided by that one person who cant seem to practice moderation. Please do not say you do not have to defend... I can get Lendren to explain why in full detail ---on 11/16 @ 03:46 writes: To be honest, post-conquest change, villages are just..not prime targets for raiders, solo or otherwise. Once distort is up in a territory, raiders tend to back off. By the time the distort ends, said raider or raiders have usually gone on to other pursuits. Is this the hard and fast rule? No. Pretty common, though. Narsrim is a horrible example. Most have been pestered by his antics, on all sides. That sort of dedicated harrassment is far from even occasional. ---on 11/16 @ 15:21 writes: I am unsure if this is a necessary change or not since conquest governments are no longer required to raid. If it is necessary though, Solution #1's power cost for a village seems a bit too steep. A 50 power distortion seems to be much more reasonable. ---on 11/16 @ 20:14 writes: 50p is way to little for such a power, and would void the purpose of this report (see: "cause a village to be a veritable stronghold 24/7 without any work done to upkeep it.") ---on 11/18 @ 03:08 writes: Currently, it costs 2000 power to keep a village distorted until it revolts. A village takes approximately 35 days to revolt (about 45 since the introduction of new villages). 45 days * 24 hours * 50 power = 54000 power. With a change to a 50 power distortion that lasts an hour, 54000 power is what it takes to "cause a village to be a veritable stronghold 24/7". And this is not "without any work done to upkeep it". We're talking about a 2700% increase in power here. A 500 power distortion for just a village is a bit ridiculous. ---on 11/18 @ 16:24 writes: I agree that with the changes to distort (cubix delays, can't rift/painting out, etc), villages are far too easily and cheaply locked down. I wish we could just undo these and go back to the way it was pre-conquest raid experiment. That would be my solution of choice to this issue. The problem that I have with this is that for those villages that still have targets worth raiding, one can do a fair bit of damage and get out before defenders can even get there to enact the distort. Random thought - prime nexus distort (power cost as-is) could activate for all villages as well as the prime city/forest area, and this could be enacted at any village of the prime nexus. ---on 11/19 @ 21:32 writes: The 54000 number is extremely silly to even speak about, because why would you be distorting a village at 3am in the morning when nobody is raid? So it's definitely not 54000, because nobody will be coming in every hour to distort. 2000, on the other hand, is way too little for 24/7 protection until a revolt. If used strategically, instead of just bruteforcing permaprotection, it offers the right balance between protection and cost. ---on 11/20 @ 18:47 writes: 500 power per distort means 4 distorts to equal the old cost. If someone wants to be annoying and do kick and run raids every hour, they will. If someone wants to go bother villagers at 3 AM to cause trouble, they will. If you want to change it so distortion is not permanent, I have no comment. But if you want it to cost 500 power, that is a bit ridiculous.